Jitterbug
by Gremlin23
Summary: Another smutfic by request. Leo likes to tinker and build magical constructs, one of them is a bit too literal in what it accepts as orders. Rated for pure smut and language.


**If, by some coincidence, anyone reads this and happens to have read a fic by ironmaidenmouse with the same character, namely elle, don't fret. Neither of us are stealing characters, we are, in fact, sharing them. Leo, Elle and many other characters are drawn from various roleplays we have done over the years.**

"So if you add that runestring there... little support here... GOT IT!" He yelled after muttering over his table by the window of the common room. "Got wha'?" Elle said behind him. He almost fell off his chair as he had thought that the last of his classmates had gone to bed ages ago. "Well, I've been working on a modification to make my constructs follow someone. If you combine it with a motion sensor and a gun or spell discharge or something, you could have a drone to protect an auror if they had to work alone and needed an extra wand." he explained. "Hmm, can ye show me?" she asked. Leo smiled and turned back to the little beetle-shaped toy and poked and prodded a few places with his wand. With a click, it started whirring and took off, circling his head. "See?" he said as Elle smiled delightedly at the little mechanical bug. "Now to make it follow someone else," Leo said and jerked his wand at the bug and then elle, mumbling a command under his breath. The Little bug flew at her and started circling its new target. "See?" he said and stood back to watch his handiwork. "Fuck! Tis right amazin it is!" Elle said as she danced around with the bug following her.

Suddenly, the bug started darting into her and dive-bombing her every which way. "Ach! Leo ye pish heed get this scunner off me!" Elle was yelling as the bug kept on attacking her. Leo tried to stop the thing, but none of his commands or spells wanted to work. "Fuck ye dain Leo?! Ah said git this flyin' dickheed off me! OWN YI GO RIDE THU BRRON FLOOM YE GLAIKIT HOORE BUG!" The bug simply wouldn't let up and suddenly it flew up in a large arc and dived towards the ground. Leo lept to catch the thing but was to slow as it did a turn Harry would have recognized as a wronski feint near the ground and flew back at Elle, and up her skirt. "FUUUUUUCK!" Elle shouted as she now had her hands at her crotch, franctically pulling up her skirt to get at the mechanical intruder. LEO YE GLAIKIT BAS DOABER GET THIS THING AWAAAAY!"  
>Leo didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he clearly had to help his friend, but on the other the bug had just gone where he wasn't sure he was allowed to follow. "Dont jus' stan there ye-" Elle's cursing suddenly stopped as she stiffened.<p>

Letting out a slow squeak she slowly stood up on her toes. "Leo" she whispered. "Leo, get this ting off me tis no supposed ta be." she shuddered "Tis guiiiiid!" she sighed. She slumped down on the couch she had been sitting on earlier and stared at Leo with a massive smile. "Leo ye darlin, why din't ye tell me it- OOOH!" Leo's face was bright red as he realized what the Bug was doing. It must have taken her first cuss word as a command and the squishing noises he was now hearing supported the theory. He couldn't help but stare as she started grabbing her breasts through her shirt. A ripping sound was heard as she tore her shirt open to get at her now-freed breasts. Leo idly noted that she hadn't been wearing any underwear as she was mewling and kneading her breasts. With a start Leo remembered himself and tried to turn away. Both to save her modesty and to hide his obvious arousal. "Leo ye beaut, get ye over here an help a girl oot!" he turned around and saw that she now hat her skirt on the floor next to her ruined shirt and was crawling towards him, twitching as the little bug worked inside her. With a growling purr she climbed up his legs with her hands and pushed him down onto the recliner. Faster than Leo could follow she had his fly undone and was holding him, caressing and licking his length as she made soft mewling sounds. After what seemed like an eternity she suddenly backed away and called Leo over with a curling finger. "Come tak yer queen, lion boy!" she said and turned around, dropping her face onto the ground revealing her rear to him. Leo approached slowly still not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do when she looked back and growled 'Get in thar ye bas!" His eyes widened as he realized what she meant. The bug had her fully occupied, which only left him one option.

With trepidation he approached the twitching and mewling girl when she whirled around and yanked him down by his tie, looking in his eyes with fury. "If ye dinnae fuck me now, yer never gonna get to an I'll 'ave te hurt ye, understood?" With that out of the way she got back down and he grabbed her by the hips. He prodded against the entrance and gasped when she surged backwards and impaled herself. His gasp was drowned by her scream though, and Leo got worried. He was pulling back when she snarled at him again "Don't ye dare!" Leo started thrusting and picked up speed as she growled and thrust back. Soon she was panting along with him as he felt her muscles starting to clench every now and then. He picked up speed and slammed into her as fast as he could, her pants and moans coming faster and faster. Suddenly her entire body spasmed and she opened her mouth wide, screaming without making a sound. Leo kept thrusting till she came down and fell to the ground shuddering. Leo lay down beside her and held her as her breathing returned to normal. With a slight plop the bug extracted itself and began circling again. "Tha was..." Elle was still out of breath and didn't seem to have words to say anyway.

After a few seconds more she calmed down and looked around. Her eyes fell on Leo's still present arousal and she purred. "Aw ye poor dear, tha jus ain fair issit?" grabbing her wand from where it was laying next to her skirt she pointed it at him and cast "Scourgify." The feeling was a surprise to Leo and so he barely had time to gasp before her lips surrounded him. Slowly she kissed and sucked on his tip before pulling back. "Ye know Leo, I'm still gonna have ta kill ye fer this later." She said before going back down. Slowly started bobbing up and down, going down a little further each time. Leo was in heaven and had his hands entwined in her hair as she finished him off. He had been halfway there before so it didn't take her long to push him over the edge and he exploded, a slow sigh escaping him. When he had been spent, she turned to the side and spat, before crawling up and whispering in his ear. "Noo, if ye gimme tha wee bit o gold ye 'ave flyin aroond, ah might not kill ye just yet. Ifn ye tell me how it did tha." Leo was smiling in bliss and would have sold her his soul just then. "Simple," he said. "You told it to do it the first time you cursed. " She looked at him with big eyes. "Ye mean all I 'ave te do is say Fuck and it'll-" Her words were cut off as the bug once more did as it was told...


End file.
